


[REUPLOAD] Eden's little problem

by omoeden



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Basically some grinding, Desperation, Fluff, Gay, In Public, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Omorashi, Original Character(s), Piss, Watersports, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoeden/pseuds/omoeden
Summary: ┍━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━┑Who thought it could be a good idea to hang out with their best friend to see a movie with a full bladder?Certainly not Eden.Everything has started from here.┕━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━┙Please! Do not read this if the tags don't interest you.Do not be rude, I just want to freely write silly things.But for thoses who click on it, thanks for reading!Feedback are very appreciated!♡|| I CHANGED MY ACCOUNT, SO I REUPLOADED IT HERE ||
Relationships: Eden/Oliver, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	[REUPLOAD] Eden's little problem

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to say it's the first time I writing a one shot about my oc.  
> And plus, English isn't my first language so my english might sound a little off. Sorry! 
> 
> || feedback and suggestions are always needed and accepted! ♡ ||
> 
> But I want to thanks @omobby for bringing enough motivation to try writing stuff! ♡  
> I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Who thought it could be a good idea to hang out with their best friend to see a movie with a full bladder?

  
**Certainly not Eden.**

Unfortunately, Eden wasn’t a wise boy. He was actually pretty excited to see a movie with Oliver, until the other told him they were going to watch a horror movie. Of course Eden should had refuse, but instead the blond boy replied with a nod and a confident smile. Damn him.

  
Now he was waiting for the bus to meet his friend at the nearest theater, he couldn’t help but felt quite uneasy about it. He was staring at his phone uncomfortably as his stomach churned and his heart was pounding in his chest. He was staring at the last message Oliver sent him minutes ago.

  
_Text from: Oli_

_to: Me_

**[ I’m waiting for you! Don’t forget, 1:30 pm in front of the theater !]**

  
He sighed and placed his phone back in his pocket as he got in the bus. He shouldn’t have drink many soda before leaving his house. Of course Eden had a bad habit; he would drink gallons of soda not only because he was craving it, but the thought of being scared made him febrile enough to drink more than he was supposed to. He basically filled his stomach with drinks instead of food. Inside the bus, he could already felt a pressure on his lower part, but didn’t give any particular attention about it. He stared at the road while thinking it was definitely a bad idea to watch a horror movie with his best friend. “1:08pm..” He was on time, fortunately. Once arrived at the bus station, the young teenager walked for few minutes before reaching the said theater, Oliver was already there waiting for him.

  
When the taller boy noticed him, he ran up to him with a warm smile across his face, “Eden, you’re here! Just in time! I already bought some popcorn, come on let’s get inside! We’re going to be late!”

  
Eden could not even stutter a word that his friend grabbed his arms and pulled him inside the theater as Oliver already paid for them when he first arrived here. They walked inside the dark hallway to the movie room, Eden was feeling even more nervous.

  
“Is that.. that scary? I mean, not that I will find it scary of course!” Eden chuckled nervously, “But like.. It is _very_ scary?”

  
“Oh well, I don’t know, I haven’t see any trailer. I didn’t wanted any spoiler, I just saw the movie poster and I wanted to watch it.” Oliver replied nonchalantly, of course he would have done that. “Is it because you’re afraid~?” He cooed, looking at Eden with a smirk.

  
“Scared?! N-No way, I’m just wondering. That’s all.” He mumbled, feeling a soft wave of heat around his neck and over his cheeks, “Come on let’s go!” He pushed the doors open and enter inside the indicated movie room.

  
Lots of people were already on their seats, talking with each other and already eating their treats. Oliver took a seat on the third last row, it was for him, the best row to get a seat on and fortunately they were two seat left on the right. Eden, sat down first and was soon accompanied by Oliver next to him, still holding popcorn bucket. “Man! I really hope this movie worth it, and if you’re afraid, you can still hold me.”

  
“I won't do that, s-shut up..” Eden groaned back, earning a soft laugh from his friend making his heart flutter. He couldn't deny his friend was adorable. His laugh was heartwarming and most of his affective behavior toward Eden was a heart melting sight. Few people already asked if they both were together, of course Eden replied no and Oliver simply laugh. He could stare at his hazel eyes for days…

  
But for now, he was distracted with something else. Of course Eden had to pee and since he got to the bus, but god, Eden was also an annoying person: he would never use public bathroom for sanitary reasons. It was just gross and thought for now the best thing he could do was hold it in. He never told Oliver about it, why would he anyway? Oliver would simply teasing him and being a total jerk, especially because he knew how scared Eden can be in front of a horror movie, what a meanie.

  
Before Eden could mentally prepare himself for the movie he’s about to watch, the light went out and it could mean one thing, the movie was starting. Eden took a deep breath and took a handful of popcorn and easing his fear devouring him from inside by eating. Oliver on the other side glanced at Eden with amusement. It was cute. Cute to see his friend with such unsure face, to see his friend keeping his legs firmly glued together, to see fright in his eyes and his muscles all tensed up, the other couldn’t help but lean over his ear and gently whisper.

  
“Relax, I’m sure it’s not that scary.”

  
Eden shivered in return and shushed his friend as his face got another shade of red, despite being in the dark with a screen reflecting on his pale skin, he could have clearly sees the other’s blush across his face. Adorable. Eden was the true definition of adorable.

  
As the movie passed by, Eden couldn’t help but felt that pressure getting more and more painful against his pelvis. His need to pee had increased to a constant tingling in his lower belly. Eden watched the screen but also squirming slightly on his seat, but every time his bladder sent a sharp spasm up his spine he fought the urge to stop and squeeze his thighs tightly together, it would have be too suspicious if he wiggles a little too much on his seat. He have to take long breath, calm down and focusing on the screen before-

  
**THUMP!!**

  
“E-ECK!”

  
/Almost/ everyone screamed in the movie room, Oliver didn't but sure Eden did. He wasn’t expecting a jump scare, especially because nothing on screen was supposing expecting such thing to happen! Oliver glanced at Eden with, at first a smile but then, a surprised look.

  
Eden all tensed up and one of his hand was grabbing his crotch while his thighs were squeezed together. He gave him an inquisitive look until Eden realized that Oliver was watching him, his face turned red and he removed his hand quickly. But as soon his hand left his crotch and his eyes caught on screen again, his face went from red to pale instantly, this movie was indeed scary.

  
Eden had leaked. The spurt soaked the front of his briefs, teasing with wetness. The need was becoming rapidly and increasingly painful now. Urine sloshed and filled his bladder more with every flinch or jump, his hand remained clutched around his belt loop. He'd tightened his belt when he'd first had to go, stupidly, and now it was cutting into him, his bladder round and full against the constricting leather strap. If he could just undo it one notch, maybe he could wait a little longer.

  
“Are you alright there, Eddy?” Oliver asked quietly.

  
“U-Uh..?”

  
“You went pretty pale, is that movie too rough for you?”

  
“Wha-.. What do you mean,” Eden stuttered, noticing his throat was insultingly dry, “I-I was just surprised. Jumpscares are dumb..”

  
Oliver replied with a hum and focused on the screen once again as Eden internally sighing in relief until another jolt sent a shudder up his leg, he suddenly froze and went pale, hand darting quickly to his fly. His bladder seized and shuddered, his knees wobbled like jelly, and for a second Eden thought he was going to let go; to pee all over himself on his seat in the middle of a horror movie just next to his best friend.

  
“O-Oh no.. oh no.. n-no..” Eden’s breath hitched quietly.

  
The thought was terrifying and suddenly very real. Eden squeezed himself desperately through the material of his jeans. His grip felt like the only thing keeping the dam from breaking. He couldn't move his legs or his hand, frozen in place and helpless against the thrashing of his bladder. The leather belt was pressing painfully into his straining bladder. Eden internally screamed at his own stupidity for tightening it. His clothes were too tight to fit his swelling bladder. They stretched over his hard lower abdomen, compressing it cruelly to the point Eden was only focusing on his need to release instead of the movie.

The sudden frantic spasm passed and Eden forced himself forward with a deep breath, he couldn’t hold it anymore, he had to go. Without a word, he stood up, quietly passed in the row and left the room as quickly as possible. The momentum of the movement shook its heavy weight in his stomach, threatening to break and soak his jeans at any second.

  
“O-Oh god.. H-Hurry… _hurryyy_..”

  
He had to move quickly, but yet, he was struggling to not let go on spot. Each step was for him an immense challenge against his despair. He mustn’t let go. He had spotted the restroom but he had to hurry down the stairs, he rushed towards them, his bladder contracting at the agony with each step, his hand could not leave his belt and descended step by step a hesitant look. Each sudden pain made him stop in his run, making him lean forward and moan in pain as his bladder begged to relax. He had to go, he had to he-…

  
“Eden? Are you okay?!”

  
“O-Oliver?!”

  
Instead of waiting for him, Eden couldn’t help but enter the restroom as fast as possible, but Oliver was quicker. As soon they opened the toilet, Eden was found more than helpless. Oliver knew there’s no way Eden would normally go to public restroom. He pinned his friend against the nearest wall, staring at him worryingly. Eden on the other hand felt mortified.

  
“L-Let me go!!” He gasped audibly, realizing how close they were and how problematic this position were.

  
“You seemed so pale, and you left so suddenly, I couldn’t-“ Oliver was cut of by some strange noises escaping Eden’s throat. It sounded like moans.

  
Eden was definitely moaning desperately.

  
“L-Let me goo.. Let me go-o-ooo..~!! A-Ahaa… I-I can’t.. I can’t-..” Eden moaned audibly, tears clouding his visions and face turning crimson red.

  
“Ede-“

  
Before Oliver could understand what Eden was desperately trying to say, Eden moaned out in total despair. He couldn't wait anymore. The amount of liquid inside him was far beyond his ability to hold it and he knew he'd lose the battle and soak himself with the ocean he'd been holding all day.

  
His crotch numb from so much clutching. His muscles had far passed their limit, and Eden gasped and cried desperately.

  
The jolt sent a flash of urine down his urethra. Eden squeezed himself shamefully but it did nothing to stem the stream of pee that jetted into his jeans and trickled down his legs. He'd stopped restraining his bladder but his whole body was still wired and tense. Oliver watched in numb awe as Eden finally let go. Pee hissed out audibly, Eden tilted his head up and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth was open with an unspoken protest but his body simply couldn't obey him anymore. He was soaking the front of his jeans in a shimmering patch, and though it didn't make a difference now Oliver reached for Eden’s fly and unbuttoned it, pulling the zipper down in one yank, noticing Eden’s belt was already loosened and undone.

  
Oliver's fingers were wet at the tips and he pulled back as Eden caught on and shot his hand frantically into his underwear, pulling himself out and aiming the gushing torrent blindly on the other. All the liquid he'd been holding sprayed out like a pinhole poked in a compressed water balloon staining the other's pants.

  
“Ha-Aahaa…aaaah..”

  
A large puddle formed beneath Eden's shoes as Oliver could only watch in awe, his throat dry and his stomach churned full of arousal and guilt. When the stream finally dwindled to a trickle and then ceased he tucked himself back into his wet jeans but didn't seem to have the state of mind to zip his fly, only teetered sideways. He panted heavily, not daring to open his eyes. Oliver on the other hand was mesmerized. This situation was both so wrong and so good. It lasted for so long, how in hell Eden could have hold it in for so long? From the puddle created under them, Eden was desperate for hours and yet, he had shown no sight of any kind of despair.

  
Both pants were soaked in piss and none of them moved an inch, Eden kept his head up on the side while Oliver stared at him with a deep shade of red across his face.

  
“Haa.. Oliver I-“

  
“Are… you feeling okay now?” Oliver replied instantly, his breath hitching.

  
Eden opened his eyes slightly, looking down after a minute to the mess he created. He… literally peed on his best friend by accident, the sudden realization brought mortification and embarrassment as he felt a wave of chill running down his spine.

  
“I-I’m sorry I-..”

  
“Are. You. Okay?”

  
“I-..” He was taken aback by Oliver’s behavior but couldn't help and nodded, he stared at the other male, smiling shyly. “That’s all that matter.” Oliver replied.

  
Eden had noticed the bulge down Oliver’s pant, but would never make any comment on it, they both shared another stare before Oliver stepped back, blushing even more.

  
“You should be careful next time.. Let’s go. I guess that movie wasn’t interesting anymore.” Oliver proposed, after all both of them were soaked in piss and if someone would enter the restroom, they would be grossed out by the puddle of piss just beside a bathroom stall and their pants stained.

It was also an opportunity to bring Eden at home. They would definitely share a bath together.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and suggestions are always needed and accepted! ♡


End file.
